


Once a Malfoy

by smoochfestmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochfestmod/pseuds/smoochfestmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author/Artist: enchanted_jae<br/>Songspiration: Falling slowly - Glen Hansard<br/>Prompter: dragonstag<br/>Title: Once a Malfoy<br/>Prompt Number: #138<br/>Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, multiple others comprised of HP characters and ocs<br/>Summary: Months after their divorce, Draco requests a huge favor from Harry.<br/>Rating: R<br/>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Warning(s): Fluff + Angst = Flangst<br/>Epilogue compliant? No<br/>Word Count: 12,400<br/>Author's Notes: This plot has been percolating in my mind for ages, and when I saw a prompt that matched it so perfectly, I was thrilled to claim it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Malfoy

The Floo in Harry's quarters flared to life, and he looked up from the essays he was marking to see his ex-husband's face dancing in the flames.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
"Hello, Draco," Harry greeted with a smile, genuinely pleased to see him.  
  
"May I come through?"  
  
"Of course," said Harry. "You know my Floo is always open to you."  
  
Draco's face disappeared, and a moment later he stepped through the enlarged fireplace in a flash of green. Draco brushed at some soot that had the temerity to land on his shoulders.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin at the familiar gesture. "Have a seat," he invited. "Would you care for something to drink?"  
  
"Tea would be lovely, thank you," Draco replied, choosing an elegant, straight-backed chair. "How are your DADA classes going?"  
  
"Splendidly," said Harry. He already had a pot of hot water waiting, so it was a simple task to pour some into a cup, add a bag of Earl Grey, and place two sugars on Draco's saucer before handing it to him.  
  
"You remember how I take my tea?"  
  
"Draco, we were married for six years, and we've only been divorced for eight months," said Harry. "Of course, I remember."  
  
Draco refrained from comment as he allowed the tea to steep. He dropped the sugar in his cup and stirred it. "Are you seeing anyone?" he finally asked, head still bent to his task.  
  
_Oh, Godric,_  thought Harry.  _He's found someone he's serious about, and he wanted to let me know before I read about it in the **Prophet**_. Aloud, Harry said, "I've been too busy with my students. Besides, there's little opportunity to meet someone at Hogwarts, although Hagrid did offer..."  
  
Harry allowed his voice to trail off and watched Draco expectantly. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
Draco's head snapped up, an expression of utter revulsion stamped on his features. When he saw the smirk on Harry's face, Draco scowled at him. "You're taking the piss," he accused.  
  
Harry laughed, and it felt good. He and Draco hadn't laughed together for over a year. Harry refreshed his own cup of tea and pushed the essays aside. "Why the sudden interest in my personal life?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask."  
  
Harry waited politely for Draco to continue.  
  
Draco squared his shoulders. "Grandmère's birthday is coming up," he said. "She's going to be one hundred."  
  
"Granny Annemarie is turning one hundred?!" Harry cried, sitting forward. Of Draco's family, his great-grandmother Annemarie Malfoy was Harry's favorite. He adored the feisty old witch, and she had taken an instant liking to Harry, as well.  
  
"I'll be sure to send her a music box," said Harry. He'd given one to Annemarie on a lark once, and she was utterly fascinated by it. Harry had gifted her with music boxes ever since.  
  
"That would be lovely, Harry, thank you," said Draco. "However, I didn't come here simply to prod you into buying Grandmère a gift. My great-aunt Antoinette and her family are planning a gala celebration, and I'd like you to attend with me."  
  
Harry remembered Antoinette from the day of his wedding. She was a dour old witch, and even Lucius seemed intimidated by her. Annemarie was the only person who remained unfazed by her waspish daughter. Still, Harry could tolerate an evening in Antoinette's presence for the sake of seeing Annemarie again.  
  
"I'm quite sure I can accommodate you, Draco," Harry said. "When is the party? I'll clear the date on my calendar."  
  
Draco stirred his tea again; an indication that he was nervous. Had Harry misread the situation? Was Draco taking someone else as his date?  
  
"Draco?" Harry prodded. Draco peered up at Harry in that endearing fashion of his when he was about to resort to wheedling to get his way. It made Harry's heart ache in a way he hadn't anticipated, and he had a sinking feeling he was about to agree to anything that Draco asked of him.  
  
"Grandmère has requested an unconventional celebration," Draco began. "The family is treating her to a ten-day cruise aboard my cousin Andre's yacht."  
  
"Andre?" Harry's voice sounded weak to his own ears. "Isn't he the one who married Parkinson?"  
  
"I know it's an awful lot to ask, Harry, and I wouldn't have done so at all, but you know how Grandmère adores you, and she doesn't know we're divorced, and she expects-"  
  
"You didn't tell her we got divorced?!"  
  
Draco winced. "Yes, Harry, I told her, but the woman is nearly a hundred years old! She's getting a trifle dotty, and she seems to have forgotten that we are no longer married. She told me she can't wait to see you again and that she was disappointed you didn't make it to the family Yule celebration."  
  
"She remembered I wasn't with you during the hols, but she can't recall why?!"  
  
"Harry, please," Draco cajoled. "It's only for ten days, it will be after the end of term, and you'll make an old woman very happy."  
  
Harry wasn't sure he could survive being that close to Draco for such an extended period of time. Their divorce had been amicable enough, but it left Harry with a broken heart. He still missed Draco, but the pain had gradually lessened to a dull ache. Spending ten days pretending to be happily married might break Harry's heart all over again.  
  
As Harry waged an internal war, Draco spoke again. "Harry, I know it's a lot to ask, but-"  
  
Harry held up one hand and sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
***  
  
Harry arrived via Floo at Draco's office in London. He staggered a little as he exited the Floo, and Draco snickered.  
  
"Honestly, Harry! I can't believe Floo travel still confounds you so."  
  
"I was raised by Muggles, you prat," Harry countered, brushing soot from his hair.  
  
"Our Portkey to Barcelona will activate in less than ten minutes," said Draco, getting down to business. "Did you have a chance to go over the itinerary? Did you remember to buy Grandmère a gift?"  
  
"Yes, on both counts," Harry replied. In spite of the circumstances, he was looking forward to the cruise. He hadn't had a proper holiday since early in his marriage.  
  
Draco set the Portkey on his desk and gestured for Harry to approach. "Our wedding rings," Draco blurted.  
  
"Sorry?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Grandmère will notice if we aren't wearing our rings," said Draco. He moved past Harry and rummaged in the top drawer of his desk. Draco retrieved an old, velvet jeweler's box and opened it. He withdrew the matching rings that he and Harry placed on one another's fingers during their wedding ceremony. Harry had returned his to Draco after their divorce, knowing it was a family heirloom. Draco withdrew his ring and put it on, then handed Harry the mate to it.  
  
As Harry slipped the ring on his left finger, his throat tightened. Growing apart suddenly seemed like the most absurd reason to give up on a marriage. Harry cleared his throat. "Draco, I-"  
  
"They still fit," Draco interrupted, smiling in delight. "It's time, Harry. Put your hand on the Portkey. You know how Grandmère hates to be kept waiting."  
  
***  
  
_"This_  is your cousin's yacht?" Harry exclaimed. "Does he not realize how inappropriate the name is?!"  
  
Harry was horrified to see that Andre's yacht was named  _Belle de Mer_. It sounded far too close to  _Voldemort_  for Harry's peace of mind.  
  
"I am quite certain that Andre did not purposely name his yacht to cause you anxiety, Harry," said Draco. "As you recall, that branch of the family was safely ensconced in France during the war, and they were supremely unaffected by it all."  
  
"Didn't Parkinson try to talk him out of it?"  
  
"Pansy did try to suggest other names, but Andre wouldn't have it."  
  
Harry side-eyed his ex-husband, but Draco's expression remained serene. "Fine," said Harry. "I'll go aboard, but I don't like it."  
  
"Duly noted, Harry."  
  
They strolled up the gangplank and boarded the yacht.  
  
"Draco, darling!"  
  
Harry turned his head to see Pansy Parkinson-Desjardins bearing down on them. She caught Draco up in a hug and kissed his cheek. "How are you, darling?" she cooed, ignoring Harry. "I thought you'd never arrive!"  
  
"I'm fine, Parkinson, thanks for asking," Harry deadpanned.  
  
Pansy looked at him and gave a haughty sniff. "Darling, did you have to bring Potter on this excursion?"  
  
"Yes, Pansy," Draco replied, easing out of her embrace. "Grandmère would be disappointed if Harry didn't help celebrate her birthday."  
  
"Has that dotty old witch still forgotten you're divorced?"  
  
Harry was growing weary of Pansy's whining. "Which cabin is mine?" he asked.  
  
"I'll help you find it," said Draco. "Pansy, we'll see you at dinner if not sooner."  
  
***  
  
"Draco, you can't be serious."  
  
Draco turned imploring eyes on Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, I truly am," he said. "I specifically asked Andre to give us a cabin with two beds in it."  
  
Harry stifled an exasperated sigh and surveyed the cabin. It was small, but that wasn't the problem. There was only one, large bed in the cabin. Harry didn't believe he could share a bed with Draco for the next several nights and not ravish his ex-husband.  
  
"I'll find Andre and speak to him," said Draco. "I'm sure there's been some mix-up, and we most likely need to switch with someone else."  
  
Harry nodded. "While you're checking on that, I'm going to explore."  
  
Harry navigated the narrow corridor and ascended the steps to the main deck. He ambled over to the railing and gazed out at the other boats in the marina. The  _Belle de Mer_  wouldn't set sail until all of the passengers were aboard. Harry twisted the wedding ring on his finger as he wondered whom they were waiting on.  
  
Harry's musings were interrupted by Draco's mother. "There you are, Harry," she said. "Annemarie has been asking about you."  
  
Harry smiled at that. "Where is she?" he asked. "I want to wish her a happy birthday."  
  
Narcissa gestured for Harry to follow her, and he fell into step beside her. "I apologize for Annemarie's forgetfulness," said Narcissa. "We've told her many times that you and Draco are divorced, but she never seems to remember it."  
  
"That's quite alright," said Harry. "I'm pleased that Granny Annemarie still thinks of me fondly."  
  
Narcissa shot him a sharp glance, but she refrained from further comment. She led Harry into the yacht's large salon, where Annemarie was holding court near a bank of windows. Her white hair was styled in a fashionable chignon, and she was wearing a simple day dress in an eye-watering shade of hot pink. Annemarie had always been fond of bright colors.  
  
Harry didn't know how much he'd missed the old witch until that moment. He brushed past Narcissa, side-stepped dour Antoinette, and knelt on one knee next to Annemarie's chair. "Happy birthday, Granny Annemarie," said Harry, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Harry!" she cried in delight, throwing a surprisingly strong arm around his neck to throttle him with a hug. "I missed you at Yule, young man," Annemarie scolded.  
  
"I missed you, too, Granny," said Harry. "I hope your birthday gift will make up for it."  
  
Annemarie gave him a toothy grin. "Did you bring me a Muggle music box?"  
  
Harry patted her hand. "You'll have to wait until you open it."  
  
"You're a terrible tease, Harry Malfoy," Annemarie said with a titter of laughter. She looked beyond Harry and added, "Here's that husband of yours."  
  
A thrill of anticipation shot through Harry, and he turned his head to see Draco approaching them. His nose was already slightly pink from the sun, and the wind had mussed his hair. Harry felt an ache in the center of his chest, which he ruthlessly squashed.  
  
"Grandmère Annemarie," Draco greeted, pressing a gallant kiss to his great-grandmother's hand. "Have you been flirting with Harry again?"  
  
"Those of us who married into this mad family must stick together," she tutted. "Isn't that right, Harry?"  
  
"That's correct," Harry agreed, rising to his feet. "The entire family is quite mad."  
  
Draco frowned, but Annemarie whooped with laughter. "You're like a breath of fresh air, Harry," she said. "Thank you for indulging an old lady on the occasion of her one hundredth birthday."  
  
Harry smiled down at her. "The pleasure is all mine, Granny Annemarie."  
  
***  
  
"There's nothing to be done, Harry," Draco sighed. "I spoke to Andre, and it seems there was an unexpected addition to the boarding party. My cousin Marcel asked to bring a guest at the last minute, and Andre was forced to give our original cabin to them."  
  
Harry felt a headache coming on, but he almost welcomed it. The discomfort would help to distract him from the ache at his groin. This was promising to be a long, uncomfortable holiday. Complaining wasn't going to help the situation, however.  
  
"Thank you for asking, Draco," Harry said. "Let's enlarge our luggage and unpack, shall we?"  
  
They accomplished the feat in silence, occasionally brushing against one another in the close confines of their cabin. Harry was fully aroused by the time he put his clothing away, and he hoped Draco wouldn't notice.  
  
The  _Belle de Mer_  was in motion, having put out to sea once all passengers were aboard. It reminded Harry of his honeymoon with Draco. They had gone on a cruise, but they spent most of the time in their luxurious cabin. This one was smaller and more modestly appointed, but it served as a bittersweet reminder of the happiest time in Harry's life. Harry grimaced and dragged a hand through his hair.  
  
"What's troubling you?" asked Draco.  
  
Harry should have known his ex-husband could still read him so well. "I'm knackered," he replied. The statement was at least partially true. "I think I'll have a shower and take a short nap before dinner."  
  
Draco nodded. "Pansy will be wanting me to rescue her from Antoinette's clutches," he said. "I'll be sure to wake you in time to dress for dinner."  
  
***  
  
Harry had a wank in the shower, followed by a refreshing nap. He was awake before Draco returned to their cabin. Harry got dressed while Draco showered. While waiting, he idly twisted the ring on his finger. It felt both odd and yet  _right_  to be wearing it again.  
  
When Draco emerged from the small en suite, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, Harry gulped. "Erm, would you like me to step outside?" he asked. He almost hoped that Draco would agree.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. It's not as if we haven't seen one another naked before."  
  
_Yeah, but you were mine then._  
  
Harry distracted himself from his lustful thoughts by mentally reciting Draco's family tree:  
  
Annemarie met Armand Malfoy when she was visiting London. They later married and had two children. The eldest was Draco's grandfather, Abraxas, followed by Antoinette. Abraxas went on to marry Draco's grandmother, Lucrecia. When Armand passed away, Annemarie returned to France with her daughter. Antoinette later met and married Pascale Desjardins. Abraxas and Lucrecia had only one son, Lucius, while Antoinette and Pascale had two children: son Algernon and daughter Simone. Algernon married Catherine, and they had three children: Andre, who was Pansy's husband, Collette, married to Kelwyn Tuthill, and Adrienne, whose partner was Sharon. Lucius, of course, married Narcissa Black, and they had Draco. Simone Desjardins married Maxime Roche, and they had one son, Marcel. The youngest generation consisted of Pansy and Andre's daughter, Andrea, and Collette and Kelwyn's children, Clementine and Kirby.  
  
Harry'd had that information drilled into his head before his first meeting with Draco's family. He was rather pleased with himself that he could still remember it all. The ability would come in handy later, as everyone except Simone and Maxime was on the cruise.  
  
***  
  
"Harry, come sit next to me," Annemarie insisted as soon as Harry and Draco strolled into the salon. She nudged her grandson, Algernon, prompting him to give his seat up to Harry.  
  
Harry refrained from smirking at Algernon Desjardins, who was just as stodgy as his mother, Antoinette, was.  
  
"Potter," Algernon said stiffly before stalking over to sit with his wife, Catherine, and Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
Annemarie patted the vacated chair to her right. "Sit down, Harry," she invited. "Tell me what's been happening at Hogwords."  
  
Harry didn't bother to correct her. "I'm still teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said.  
  
"How extraordinary!" Annemarie exclaimed. "I suppose no one was more qualified than you were, isn't that right, Draco?"  
  
Draco blinked as he was suddenly drawn into the conversation. He sat down next to Harry and agreed with his great-grandmother. "There's nobody better at defending against Dark Arts than Harry, Grandmère."  
  
Annemarie leaned forward, her rheumy eyes brightening with interest. "Tell me again how you saved my great-grandson from the fire, Harry."  
  
Beside him, Harry heard Draco sigh, but he ignored him in favor of entertaining Annemarie. Harry launched into the tale of the Fiendfyre, purposefully embellishing certain parts to both wind Draco up and to titillate Annemarie.  
  
"Oh my," gasped Annemarie when Harry finished speaking. "It's a wonder you weren't both killed. How could Draco  _not_  fall in love with you after you displayed such bravery?"  
  
Harry was spared from answering when the waitstaff began serving dinner.  
  
***  
  
"You plucked me right out of the flames of hell, Harry?"  
  
Harry laughed at Draco's pique. "You know as well as I do that Granny Annemarie loves a good yarn," he said.  
  
"You are incorrigible," grumbled Draco, unknotting his tie. "She already thinks you hung the moon."  
  
"Remind me tomorrow to tell her the story of how I accomplished that feat," Harry quipped. He laughed again when Draco threw his tie at him. Harry's humor faded when he caught the subtle sent of Draco's cologne from the tie. It sent heat spiraling downward and caused his body to ache. Harry draped Draco's tie over the back of the single chair in their cabin and turned away to remove his own suit jacket.  
  
Harry heard clothing rustling behind him, indicating that Draco was also getting undressed. A thrilling, torturous memory came to him. "You, ah, you don't still sleep nude, do you?" Harry rasped.  
  
"I prefer to," Draco replied, "but out of respect for your delicate sensibilities, I packed some pyjamas."  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.  
  
"Do you still wear that manky old Cannons T-shirt to bed?"  
  
In answer, Harry retrieved his Cannons T-shirt from the dresser. "Hah!" he crowed, waving it about like a victory pennant.  
  
"Suffering Salazar," Draco complained. "I should have burned that when we were married."  
  
"I never had it on long enough," Harry said. He wished the words back as soon as they were out of his mouth.  
  
Even Draco appeared flustered. "Yeah, we, ah, we burned up the sheets instead, didn't we? So...do you still sleep on the right side of the bed?"  
  
***  
  
Harry didn't get much sleep. He started out on his own side of the bed, back to Draco. He used to spoon Draco when they shared a marriage bed, but that was then and this was now. However, the first time Harry woke up, he had migrated over to Draco's side and was wrapped around his ex-husband. Harry stifled a groan and extricated himself as carefully as he could, not wanting to wake Draco. It didn't help matters when Draco sighed in his sleep and clutched Harry tighter.  
  
Each time that Harry managed to doze off afterward, he would inevitably wake up, aroused and aching, with Draco in his arms. How had he ever thought he could do this? By the time morning came, Harry was tired and cross.  
  
Draco rolled out of bed ahead of Harry and claimed the en suite. While waiting his turn, Harry had a quick, sneaky wank, then waved his wand around to Vanish all traces of his weakness. Draco sauntered out several minutes later, wearing only a bathrobe.  
  
"Don't take too long, Harry," Draco admonished. "Breakfast is in twenty minutes."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you commandeered the bathroom for as long as you did," Harry snapped.  
  
"I'd forgotten how grumpy you are in the morning."  
  
Harry flipped Draco a rude gesture and slammed the bathroom door for good measure.  
  
***  
  
"When do I get to open my gifts?" Annemarie complained over breakfast. "At my age, I can't wait forever."  
  
"I suspect we'll be celebrating your two hundredth birthday next century, Granny Annemarie," Harry said with a chuckle. He was once again seated next to the grande dame, at her insistence.  
  
"Did you bring me a music box, Harry?" Annemarie asked in a stage whisper.  
  
"You'll see, Granny."  
  
Annemarie scowled at Harry before patting his hand. "You always bring me the best gifts, Harry," she said. "Andre's wife, Posey, has terrible taste."  
  
Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, while Draco cut in smoothly to correct his great-grandmother. "Her name is Pansy, Grandmère."  
  
"Huh," grunted Annemarie. "She seems more like a Posey to me."  
  
Harry brought a napkin to his lips to hide his smile. Draco didn't help matters when he swatted Harry's leg under the table. It only made it more difficult for Harry not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Harry, don't encourage her," Draco hissed.  
  
Harry had forgotten how refreshing Annemarie's candor was. He had missed the old witch almost as much as he missed Draco. Harry found himself wondering, not for the first time, if he and Draco should have fought harder to save their marriage. The thought put a damper on his laughter more effectively than Draco's scolding did.  
  
After breakfast, Harry accompanied Draco on a stroll around the deck. The day was slightly overcast, which reduced the glare from the Mediterranean sea. Still, Harry was glad of the sunglasses he was wearing. The dark lenses also allowed him to shamelessly ogle his ex and not get caught at it.  
  
Pansy was sunbathing on a deck chair. While Draco stopped to speak to her, Harry walked to the rail and leaned against it, enjoying the fresh air and the view.  
  
"I thought you'd escaped this mad family."  
  
Harry turned his head and grinned at Kelwyn Tuthill. He was married to Collette Desjardins, Algernon's daughter and Draco's cousin. This was the first opportunity Harry had to speak to Kelwyn, besides greeting one another in passing.  
  
"I came along on the cruise to make Annemarie happy," Harry said. "It seems she doesn't recall that Draco and I are divorced. What of you?" asked Harry. "How are Collette and the children?"  
  
"Collette is here somewhere," replied Kelwyn. "She's expecting our third child, but she's not so far along as to be bloody uncomfortable."  
  
"Congratulations," said Harry, clapping Kelwyn on the shoulder. He'd enjoyed being an uncle to the Tuthill children. Harry settled into easy conversation with Kelwyn, but he was aware of the moment that Draco stepped up beside him.  
  
Harry turned his head, right into Draco's kiss. He pulled back and blinked, about to ask why Draco had kissed him, when Harry saw Annemarie shuffling along the deck between Lucius and Algernon. So, Draco wanted to put on a show of marital bliss for Granny Annemarie, did he? Two could play at that game. Harry slung an arm around Draco's waist and tugged his ex-husband flush against himself.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Putting up a good front for Granny Annemarie," Harry replied in a whisper. He splayed his hand over Draco's hip, rubbing the upper swell of Draco's arse with the pad of his thumb for good measure.  
  
Annemarie smiled when she saw them. "Draco, Harry, Kevin, how nice to see you boys enjoying yourselves."  
  
"Thank you, Granny Annemarie," Harry said brightly. "Draco and I are having a fabulous time, isn't that right, love?" Harry tugged Draco even closer as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's a lovely day," said Draco, subtly grinding his elbow into Harry's ribs.  
  
Annemarie beamed at them as she continued making the rounds.  
  
Without releasing Draco, Harry turned to Kelwyn and chuckled. "She still calls you 'Kevin'?"  
  
Kelwyn nodded. "I don't bother trying to correct her any longer. I see she still lets you call her 'Granny Annemarie'. I tried it once, and once only. I think I still have the old witch's teeth marks in my arse from that event."  
  
Harry laughed again. Draco had once brought it to his attention that Annemarie mispronounced the name of every Malfoy in-law except Harry's. Last he knew, Annemarie even called Draco's mum 'Narissa'. Harry wondered sometimes if Granny Annemarie was sharper than she let on. If so, she must have a soft spot for him.  
  
"Uncle Harry!"  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder to see one of Kelwyn's children running at him full-tilt.  
  
Clementine hugged him around the legs and said, "I missed you at the hols, Uncle Harry. Uncle Draco said you had to work."  
  
"I missed you, too, Clemmie," said Harry. It was true. Harry had grown quite fond of the various children in Draco's family, even Pansy's impish daughter, Andrea. He ruffled Clementine's ginger hair, and she giggled in response.  
  
"Will you play Exploding Snap with us later, Uncle Harry?"  
  
"I'd love to, Clemmie," Harry replied. "Why don't we play in the salon after lunch?"  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I was destroyed at Exploding Snap."  
  
"Do stop pouting, Harry," chided Draco. "Clementine is a fierce competitor. I have no doubt she'll be playing Quidditch once she goes to Hogwarts." Collette and Kelwyn were the only branch of the Desjardins family who lived in England.  
  
"In that case, I hope she's Sorted into Gryffindor," sighed Harry. He and Draco had returned to their cabin after Harry was drubbed at Exploding Snap. Harry was feeling knackered and planned to nap, while Draco was going to have tea with his cousin Marcel and Marcel's guest. Harry hoped Draco gave Marcel a piece of his mind. If not, Harry fully intended to. Sharing a bed with Draco was torture.  
  
***  
  
"We're going ashore tomorrow," Annemarie said at dinner. She had insisted that Harry sit beside her once again.  
  
"Would you like me to escort you around Provence, Granny Annemarie?"  
  
The elderly woman tittered and patted Harry's hand. "I intend to impose upon Antoinette," she said. "I expect you and Draco to enjoy one another's company for a change. You haven't seen enough of one another lately, as is, due to your careers."  
  
_Due to our divorce, actually._  thought Harry. Aloud, he said, "That sounds brilliant, Granny. Maybe you'll find some Muggle music boxes in Provence."  
  
"I've no need to look for music boxes, Harry," she said. "That's what I have you for."  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke slowly the following morning. He was spooned up behind Draco in bed, and his cock was hard and aching.  
  
"Is that a wand in your pyjamas, or are you simply happy to be in bed with me again?" Draco asked in a sleep-husky voice.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Some things never change, do they?"  
  
"You mean, you still find me devastatingly attractive?"  
  
"No, I mean that you're still an arrogant git."  
  
Draco elbowed Harry in the gut. "Plonker," he grumbled. Draco flung the light covers back and rolled out of bed. "I'm going to shower before we go ashore," he said. "Enjoy your wank, Harry."  
  
***  
  
"How are things at Hogwarts these days?" Draco asked.  
  
They had taken a break from sight-seeing in Provence to have lunch in a charming restaurant.  
  
"Still the same," Harry replied with a shrug. "Horace has threatened to retire again, but this time Minerva believes he's serious. She told me she was making inquiries to replace him."  
  
Draco made a noncommittal, humming noise and lifted a bite of food to his mouth.  
  
Harry's trousers grew tight. Spending so much time with Draco reminded him of how much he'd missed Draco since their divorce. Since before their divorce, actually. Their respective careers had seemed to conspire to keep them apart, and Harry resented that as much now as he had in the past. Why hadn't they tried harder to work things out?  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask Draco that very same thing, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Cousin Draco! Harry! There you are!" called out Draco's cousin Marcel. He was accompanied by his own guest, a bloke by the name of Denis. Draco pronounced it  _Duh-NEE_ ; Harry simply called him Denny. It was the addition of Denny to the cruise that had necessitated Harry and Draco sharing a cabin with a single bed.  
  
"May we join you for lunch?" Marcel asked.  
  
Harry was surprised to see a flicker of irritation cross Draco's face. Nevertheless, Draco was as coolly polite as ever. "Please, have a seat," he invited.  
  
It didn't take Harry long to realize why Draco's invitation had been grudgingly made. Denny all but plastered himself to Draco's side, simpering and cooing. It made Harry long to punch him in the face. Only the thought of Draco's and Annemarie's reactions held Harry back. He started when Marcel leaned close and whispered to him.  
  
"They make an adorable pair, non?"  
  
_No,_  thought Harry, but he held his tongue.  
  
"Denis has fancied my cousin for ages, but alas, Draco was married to you," Marcel continued. "Now, however, the two of you are over, and Denis positively  _begged_  me for an introduction to my handsome cousin."  
  
Harry struggled to control his temper. At least Draco wasn't encouraging Denny; that would have been unbearable to watch. Harry turned to Marcel and said, "Draco and I may be divorced, but we have agreed to act the loving couple for Granny Annemarie's benefit."  
  
"Ah, but Grandmère is not here now, is she?" Marcel said with a smirk. He winked at Harry and nicked a bite of food from Harry's plate.  
  
***  
  
Harry was in a foul mood by the time they returned to their cabin on the  _Belle de Mer_. Marcel and Denny had accompanied Harry and Draco the rest of their time ashore, affording Denny ample opportunity to flirt with Draco in a manner most outrageous. Harry was on the verge of giving Draco a severe tongue-lashing, but his ex-husband beat him to the verbal punch.  
  
"Harry, are you mad?!"  
  
Harry's mouth fell open. "Wha-?"  
  
"How dare you allow Marcel to flirt with you?! Why, what if Grandmère had seen? She would be so disappointed."  
  
"Marcel?" Harry questioned weakly.  
  
"He confessed to me that he's harbored a tendre for you ever since he met you at Pansy and Andre's wedding," snapped Draco.  
  
"But...but what about you and Denny?" sputtered Harry.  
  
"Denis is obnoxious and juvenile," Draco said with a sneer. "I trust you realize I was doing nothing to encourage his behavior, unlike you and the whispered confidences you exchanged with Marcel."  
  
Harry found himself grinning like a fool. "You're jealous," he stated.  
  
"I most certainly am not," Draco sniffed. He turned away and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I am cross with you, because you're meant to be indulging Grandmère's illusion that we're still happily married."  
  
"Of course, Draco. Whatever you say."  
  
***  
  
Dinner that evening was aboard the yacht. For once, Harry was ousted from his place of honor beside Annemarie. Instead, she was surrounded by the youngest generation, and Harry was relieved to have a break. It was becoming more and more difficult to separate his reality from Annemarie's fantasy. Harry had once lived that perfect life, as a member of this imperfect family. He was once a Malfoy, but now he was an outsider. Harry hadn't realized just how much he'd missed Draco's relatives, even though some of them made him mental. The children had grown, and they were genuinely pleased to see Harry in their midst once more. It reminded him that he and Draco had once discussed adopting a child of their own.  
  
"Stop frowning, Harry," chided Draco. "If Grandmère sees you, she'll think I've kicked you beneath the table."  
  
"I may tell her you did, simply to hear her tear a strip off of you," teased Harry.  
  
Draco pulled a face. "I believe she would," he mused. "I've come to the sobering conclusion that my great-grandmother loves you more than she does me."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh, even as he hastened to assure Draco. "What a load of tosh," he said. "Granny Annemarie loves you very much."  
  
"Be that as it may, she positively dotes on you, Harry."  
  
"Yes, but she commends you on your excellent taste," Harry said in return.  
  
"Ah, saved by the pudding," Draco exclaimed, when the waitstaff began bringing the final course into the salon.  
  
Harry chuckled and dipped a spoon into a slice of tiramisu. It seemed he had missed bantering with Draco, too.  
  
***  
  
After dinner that evening, Harry and Draco lingered in the salon with Draco's Desjardins cousins and their respective partners. The children had been spirited away by their grandparents, Algernon and his wife Catherine. Pansy and Andre remained in the salon, along with Collette and Kelwyn. Also in attendance was their sister, Adrienne, and her partner, Sharon. This was the same group who always seemed to convene at every Malfoy family function.  
  
Harry was seated next to Draco on one of the settees in the salon's lounge area. His hand was resting casually on Draco's thigh. Harry tried to tell himself the gesture was for show, but he knew better. He was enjoying the excuse to touch Draco again, to engage in the casual intimacy that was once second nature to them. If Draco minded the contact, he gave no indication. Instead, he was busy visiting with his cousins, laughing at their stories, and drinking the wine that Andre had produced. The atmosphere was relaxed and jovial, and Harry experienced a pang of regret when he realized how much he missed this.  
  
Harry wondered if it could be recaptured. Would Draco be willing, or was he content with his single status? What if Draco did agree to give their relationship another chance? The issues that had separated them still existed. Draco had a successful potions business in London, and Harry was a professor at Hogwarts. They'd once thought that seeing each other on weekends would be sufficient, but it wasn't. They may as well not have been married, and it made more sense to simply call a halt to their relationship.  
  
Harry couldn't ask Draco to give up his business; it wouldn't be fair. He considered the idea of stepping down as DADA instructor at Hogwarts. Harry would miss it, but it was clear that he missed Draco far more. He grimaced when he realized he didn't dare resign now. Minerva was already scrambling to find someone to replace Horace. It would be wrong to make her search for another DADA professor, as well. Maybe Harry could tell Minerva he would teach for one more year. Would Draco be willing to wait that long?  
  
"...another music box?"  
  
Harry blinked and looked up, chagrined to see that Adrienne was addressing him. "Sorry?"  
  
"I asked if you bought Grandmère another music box," Adrienne replied.  
  
"Yes, I found her a fantastic one in London before we left," said Harry.  
  
Sharon leaned forward. "How did you establish a tradition of giving Annemarie music boxes?"  
  
Harry smiled at the memory. "Draco once told me that Annemarie's favorite song is Clair de Lune," he said. "I happened to find a music box that played that particular song, and I gave it to Granny for the hols that year."  
  
"She was completely enchanted by it," Draco added. "Grandmère marveled at how Muggles could create something so wonderful."  
  
"I've given her music boxes ever since," Harry finished with a shrug.  
  
"What a fun tradition," said Collette.  
  
"I think Annemarie is more excited about a music box from Potter than she is about the cruise aboard our yacht," Pansy drawled.  
  
Harry's attention turned to her, but Pansy didn't seem angry so much as faintly bemused.  
  
"Rubbish," scoffed Kelwyn. "Annemarie has been talking about this holiday for weeks now. However, I think she's been more pleased to see the children than she was to see any of us."  
  
The others all laughed, including Harry. It was true; Annemarie enjoyed doting on the children.  
  
"She treated us like royalty when we were young," Andre remarked. He took a sip of wine before adding, "Of course, once we had children, Grandmère switched her devotion to them, the little blighters."  
  
"Don't be bitter, darling," tutted Pansy, patting her husband's knee. "Andrea loves her Grandmère, especially since Annemarie lavishes attention on her. Our own parents don't spend as much time talking to Andrea as Annemarie does."  
  
"You're right about that," Andre agreed. He raised his glass in a toast. "To Grandmère Annemarie!"  
  
"To Grandmère Annemarie!" chorused the others.  
  
***  
  
Harry delayed returning to their cabin, wanting to give Draco a chance to get into bed before he returned. Being in the same room with his ex, while Draco went through the achingly familiar routine of readying himself for bed, was more than Harry could bear. He should have known it would be a mistake to accompany Draco on this voyage of subterfuge. Harry thought he could maintain his distance from Draco and keep things between them platonic, but he'd only been fooling himself. Now, all Harry could think about was stripping Draco bare, laying him down on the bed in their cabin, and losing himself in the sensual delights of Draco's body until this cruise was over.  
  
Harry stood at the railing of the deck, gazing at the waxing moon where it gleamed above the sea. Harry's ring reflected the light, and he caressed the smooth metal with his fingertip. He felt someone approach and turned, hoping that it was Draco.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
"Are you enjoying our yacht?"  
  
"It's beautiful," Harry replied. "I confess I'm not fond of the name, however."  
  
Pansy lifted one shoulder in an elegant shrug. "It was not my first choice of name, but Andre would not be dissuaded."  
  
Harry was about to ask her what she'd wanted to name the yacht, when Pansy turned her head and pinned him in place with a cold-eyed glare.  
  
"If you break Draco's heart again, I will Crucio you to death."  
  
Before Harry could reply, Pansy spun and stalked away from him. Harry was left staring after her, feeling completely dumbfounded.  
  
***  
  
It was no surprise when Harry woke up with morning wood again. What did surprise him was when Draco casually asked, "Would you like a hand with that?"  
  
"Sorry?" Harry mumbled. He couldn't have heard Draco correctly.  
  
"Harry, we were married for six years, and we were lovers long before that," said Draco. "I can assure you, it will be no hardship to jerk you off. Besides, I was always fond of your cock, and I've missed it."  
  
Before Harry could formulate a reply, Draco's hand delved beneath the waist band of his pyjama bottoms and wrapped around his cock. Harry groaned, and his hips jolted forward. Harry's cock had apparently missed Draco, too. In a shamefully short amount of time, Harry was coming in his pyjamas.  
  
Draco withdrew his hand and gave Harry a saucy wink. "Dibs on the shower!"  
  
***  
  
Harry was positively cheerful at breakfast. He didn't even argue when Draco ushered him to the same table where Lucius, Narcissa, Algernon and Catherine were seated. Harry ignored his former father-in-law's heated glare, tuned out Algernon's incessant complaints, and listened politely while Narcissa and Catherine talked about their next port of call in Florence. It was amazing what a good orgasm could do for one's frame of mind, Harry thought.  
  
Not even the addition of Antoinette at their table could dampen Harry's mood. He did find himself wondering how someone as vivacious as Annemarie could have produced such a grumpy witch for a daughter. Draco once told him that his grandfather Abraxas, Antoinette's brother, was much the same way. Harry supposed he should thank Narcissa for the fact that Draco had turned out as well as he did.  
  
"...join us, won't you, Harry?"  
  
Belatedly, Harry realized Narcissa had asked him a direct question. "My apologies," he confessed, "but I was wool-gathering."  
  
Antoinette greeted Harry's admission with an unladylike snort, but Harry chose to ignore her. He remained focused on Narcissa.  
  
"I asked if you would care to join Lucius and me for our next excursion ashore today," Narcissa repeated patiently.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, only to get a raised eyebrow in return. Clearly, Draco was leaving the decision up to him. Harry turned back to Narcissa and smiled. "Draco and I would be delighted to accompany you," he said.  
  
"Splendid," Narcissa said, beaming at Harry. "I may need your help to carry my purchases."  
  
Outwardly, Harry maintained a polite smile. Inwardly, he was cursing himself, and Draco, too.  
  
***  
  
"Why are you so bloody cheerful?" snarled Harry. He was all but staggering under his burden of bags and packages, while Draco strolled along beside him. Draco was similarly burdened, yet he was whistling a merry tune and enjoying the sights.  
  
"Unlike you, Harry, I have no qualms about using magic in a Muggle port of call to lighten my packages," said Draco. "Honestly, Harry. The Muggles aren't going to know or care, and you're only harming yourself by being so rigid about the rules."  
  
Harry was about to argue, when he realized Draco made a good point. What was the use of being a wizard, if he couldn't use his magic? Besides, it wasn't as if he planned to send his Patronus capering down the street in full view of Muggles. Harry muttered the lightening charm beneath his breath, ignoring the smirk that Draco shot his way.  
  
"There you are, Aunt Narcissa!"  
  
Harry, Draco, and Lucius groaned simultaneously when they beheld Marcel bearing down on them with Denis in tow.  
  
"You look positively radiant today, Aunt Narcissa," Marcel simpered. "Do you mind terribly if Denis and I join your little group? I so seldom get to see you."  
  
"Thank you, Marcel," said Narcissa. Her tone was less than pleased when she added, "Of course, you may join us. Here, carry this bag for me."  
  
Harry coughed to cover a snicker, drawing Marcel's attention immediately.  
  
"Dear me, Harry, I do hope you're not coming down with one of your dreadful, Muggle diseases," gasped Marcel.  
  
Harry was about to tell Marcel where he could cram that bag, when Denis adroitly stepped between Harry and Draco.  
  
"Would you like some help carrying those packages, Draco?" Denis asked. He fluttered his lashes, too, Harry was certain of it.  
  
"Splendid!" exclaimed Draco. "I'm delighted you asked." He proceeded to shove his armload of packages into Denis' arms, dropping the lightening charm as he did. Denis all but staggered under the weight. Draco gave him a congenial slap on the back, sending Denis stumbling forward two steps.  
  
Harry coughed again, noting with glee that Marcel sidled away from him.  
  
***  
  
"The next time your mother asks us to accompany her on a shopping expedition, tell her no," Harry grumbled. He dropped onto the bed and fell across it with a groan of exhaustion.  
  
"I think I'll leave that up to you, Harry," said Draco. "You get to skive off after the cruise, whereas I have to deal with my mother's disapproval long after you've gone."  
  
Draco's words sent a pang through Harry, even though he knew that wasn't what Draco intended. Both of them had known going into this that the ruse was only temporary. Harry attempted to keep his tone light. "True, but your mother loves you. She merely tolerates me."  
  
"Nonsense, Harry. Mum adores you. It's Father who merely tolerates you."  
  
Harry snorted. "Lucky for me, Granny thinks I hung the moon."  
  
"Speaking of Grandmère," said Draco, "we need to get dressed for dinner."  
  
"I need a nap," whined Harry. He was completely knackered.  
  
Draco pulled a suit jacket from the tiny cupboard and tossed it across Harry's face. "Buck up and get dressed, Harry. Grandmère hates to be kept waiting.  
  
***  
  
Harry was pleased to resume the seat of honor next to Annemarie at dinner, even though Draco had chosen to sit at a table with Pansy and Andre. Harry was enjoying his conversation with Annemarie, until he noticed that Denis had managed to insinuate himself at Draco's table.  
  
Annemarie noted the direction of Harry's gaze. "Beware of that one, Harry," she said. "He fancies your husband."  
  
Harry forced the tension from his shoulders and turned to smile at Annemarie. "I'm confident that the attraction is one-sided on Denny's part," he said. "Draco has done nothing to encourage him."  
  
"Be that as it may, family is the most important thing to a Malfoy, and we defend our family with the tenacity of a dragon," Annemarie stated.  
  
"Why, Granny!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you suggesting I go over there and start a row?"  
  
"I am suggesting, young man, that I would not be disappointed, should you pummel that poacher for flirting with your husband."  
  
***  
  
"I see Dastardly Denny was trying to pull you again at dinner."  
  
Draco made a scoffing noise as he expertly undid his tie. "I told that wanker I wasn't interested, in three languages no less, yet he still doesn't seem to comprehend."  
  
"Shall I thrash him on your behalf?" Harry asked, only half in jest.  
  
"That's quite chivalrous of you, Harry, but I do believe I can defend myself, thank you," said Draco. He began unbuttoning his shirt, head bent to his task.  
  
Harry clenched his jaw against allowing a groan to escape. He had to remove himself from the temptation Draco posed, or else he would end up shagging his ex, and that would only spell disaster. Harry sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He fumbled for his shoes and muttered, "I'm going for a walk on deck."  
  
Draco glanced up in surprise, expression changing when he beheld the tight line of Harry's jaw and shoulders. "Harry, we-"  
  
"I have to go, Draco."  
  
Harry yanked the door open and made his escape. He strode quickly along the corridor, ascended the steps and burst out into the fresh, salty air on deck. Only then did Harry release the breath he'd pent up. He slowed his pace, strolling along the deck and allowing his ardor to cool. Harry had several more days to endure in Draco's company, and he wasn't sure he was capable of it. If it weren't for the high esteem he held Annemarie Malfoy in, Harry would return home in a trice. He had expected this excursion to make his cock ache, but Harry hadn't reckoned on how much it was hurting his heart.  
  
Harry leaned against the railing and let his head fall back. He smiled when he located the constellation that Draco was named for. Harry remembered how Draco had shown it to him, during the first blush of their love. He thought back to Annemarie's words, about the importance of family and fighting for it. Since the divorce, Harry had regretted not fighting harder to salvage his marriage, but never as keenly as he did now. He  _should_  have fought for Draco, to save their relationship, and to keep his family together. Yes, Draco was family. So were Narcissa and Lucius, Annemarie, and Kelwyn and Colette and their children. Harry also felt proprietary towards sour old Antoinette, grumpy Algernon, and Cousin Marcel. They were flawed and dysfunctional, but they were  _family_. All Harry ever wanted from life was a family of his own, yet he'd allowed his family to slip away, rather than holding on with all of his might.  
  
"Fuck me," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"No, I do not wish to fuck you. Bugger off."  
  
Harry's head snapped up. That was Draco's voice, carrying to him from the bow of the yacht. Harry turned and strode in that direction, ready to fight for his husband. When Harry rounded the corner, he saw that Denny had Draco crowded up against the railing of the yacht. Harry didn't bother drawing his wand. He strode forward, fists clenched and ready to pound Denny to a pulp.  
  
"I am tired of telling you to leave me alone," snapped Draco. He gave Denny a shove, which sent him staggering conveniently into Harry's clutches.  
  
Harry grasped Denny's shirt and spun him around. Even in the darkness, he could see Denny's eyes widen in fear. "Stay away from my husband," growled Harry, punctuating his words with a solid punch to Denny's midsection. When his rival gasped and doubled over, Harry clipped him on the jaw with an uppercut. He let Denny fall to the deck, stepped over his prone form, and yanked Draco into a hard, hungry kiss.  
  
Draco yielded without a fight. He leaned into Harry, winding his arms around Harry's neck and opening his mouth to the pressure of Harry's lips.  
  
Harry didn't stop kissing Draco until his head was buzzing from lack of air. Reluctantly, he drew back. Harry licked his lips, tasting Draco. "Let's go back to our cabin," he said, voice hoarse with raw passion.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
***  
  
Harry kicked the door shut behind them and backed Draco to the bed. They fell on it, lips meeting again in a maelstrom of lust. Harry clung to Draco's shoulders, resentful of the material between his hands and Draco's skin. He sat up and began trying to unbutton Draco's shirt. "Bloody little buttons," Harry snarled in frustration.  
  
Draco pushed Harry's hands away. "I'll do it," he said. "You get out of your own clothes."  
  
Harry was grateful for the suggestion. He removed his glasses and set them on the side table, then pulled his shirt off over his head. Harry tossed the garment aside, not caring where it landed. He slid from the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks. Harry unzipped his trousers and shoved them down, along with his pants. He clambered back onto the bed, in time to catch Draco's cast-off shirt.  
  
"How are you not naked yet?!" cried Harry, dropping Draco's shirt on the floor.  
  
"I had buttons!" Draco protested. He toed off his shoes, tugged off his socks, and unbuckled his belt.  
  
Harry pounced and Draco and attacked Draco's zip. He tugged Draco's trousers off, and Draco helped by removing his pants.  
  
"Finally!" sighed Harry. He took a moment to look at Draco. If anything, Draco was even more gorgeous than Harry remembered.  
  
"You are allowed to touch, you know," Draco said. The smile on his face softened his words.  
  
"Oh, I intend to," said Harry. "I'm going to put my hands all over your beautiful body."  
  
"I knew it; you still find me devastatingly attractive."  
  
"I've  _always_  found you devastatingly attractive, you arrogant git."  
  
Draco grinned. "Yeah? Don't tell me, Harry.  _Show_  me."  
  
Harry had no qualms about obeying that particular order. He placed his palm on Draco's flat stomach, stroking Draco's soft skin with the tips of his fingers. Harry used to love lying in bed, head pillowed on Draco's stomach while Draco read one of the many books in his collection. Harry's throat got tight, and he gave a slight shake of his head. That was then; this was now. There was only now.  
  
Harry smoothed his hand up Draco's chest, tweaking a peaked nipple on the way. Draco gasped, and his pale lashes fluttered. Harry's hand moved lightly along Draco's throat, pausing to savor the rapid thud of Draco's pulse, before his hand curved around Draco's jaw. Harry lowered his head and claimed Draco's lips in a long, searching kiss.  
  
Draco turned his head, breaking the connection of their mouths. "Harry," he breathed. "I've waited long enough. Don't make me wait any longer."  
  
Harry didn't argue; he was beyond waiting, himself. "It's bound to be a quickie," he warned.  
  
Draco smiled at him. "We have all night," he said.  
  
The conversation reminded Harry of their wedding night, but then, they'd had their entire lives ahead of them, or so they thought. He forced his attention back to the present. If they only had this one night, then Harry intended to enjoy it. He rose from the bed long enough to retrieve a bottle of lubricant from his belongings. Harry returned to Draco and urged him to open his legs. Draco parted his thighs and sighed when Harry stroked his entrance with a slick finger.  
  
Harry pushed against Draco's rim, working his finger in to the first knuckle. He moved it in and out, gritting his teeth as his cock throbbed almost painfully. Harry couldn't wait to be buried in the tight clasp of Draco's body.  
  
"Harry, I need you."  
  
"Sh, love," Harry crooned. He added another finger. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I already ache for you."  
  
Harry swallowed heavily. He pumped his fingers in and out and pressed against Draco's prostate. Draco bucked up with a small cry, nearly dislodging Harry's fingers. Harry could wait no longer. He removed his fingers, wiped the excess lube over the head of his cock, then claimed his rightful place between Draco's legs.  
  
Draco tilted his hips up, Harry guided his cock into place, and they both moaned when Harry slid home.  
  
"God, Draco, I've missed you. I've missed this."  
  
"Harry."  
  
His name on Draco's lips was no more than a breath of sound, and Harry reacted by surging forward, penetrating Draco deeply. He groaned when Draco's legs rose to wind about his waist, and then Harry lurched into motion. Harry's hips rose and fell rapidly, rhythmically, as he reconnected with Draco on the most basic level. Draco arched up to meet each stroke, welcoming Harry's thrusts with a wordless demand for more. Their movements were fast and frenzied and achingly familiar.  
  
Harry felt his climax building, and he clenched his teeth as he tried to slow down. He wanted to give Draco pleasure first. Draco was having none of it. He used his heels to urge Harry in harder, faster, deeper. Harry hammered into Draco until his entire body went taut.  
  
"Oh god, Draco," he shouted, hips juddering as he pulsed inside of Draco.  
  
Draco twisted beneath Harry, pushing a hand between their stomachs to squeeze his cock. Harry gamely continued thrusting, even though he was losing steam. It was enough. Draco stiffened and groaned as he achieved his own release.  
  
Harry's quivering arms gave out, and he slumped on top of Draco. He smiled into Draco's hair when he felt hands smoothing up and down his back. Harry eventually managed to pull out and lie beside Draco. They kissed in the afterglow, legs still entwined, hands touching and stroking wherever they could reach. Harry's body responded predictably, and he was gratified to feel Draco's hardness prodding his hip.  
  
When Draco moved to cover him, Harry opened for him without complaint. They both enjoyed topping and bottoming equally, and it had made them quite compatible as lovers. Their second round of sex was slow and sensual, lacking the frantic urgency that had driven their first coupling. Once it was over, they relaxed on the wreckage of their bed.  
  
Harry lay with his head on Draco's stomach, a slight smile on his face. Draco's fingers were sifting through his hair, lulling Harry to the edge of sleep.  
  
"Harry, I think we made a huge mistake."  
  
Harry's entire body tensed with dread. He sat up and scooted away from Draco. Harry couldn't even look at his ex right now. His stomach churned with anxiety, and his throat grew tight. "I'll just...if I can find my wand, I'll leave," he stammered. "I should be able to Apparate home from-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Draco's hands were on Harry's shoulders, giving him a rough shake. "Listen to me," he insisted.  
  
Harry dared to glance up. Even without his glasses on, he could see how stricken Draco's expression was.  
  
Draco squeezed Harry's shoulders, but he didn't let go. "I didn't mean we made a mistake by shagging tonight," he said. "I meant..." His voice trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Hope tried to bloom in Harry's chest, but he quelled it immediately. He had to hear Draco out first. "What did you mean?" he asked in a choked voice.  
  
Draco sighed and dropped his hands. He plucked at the tangled bedding a moment before he raised his head to peer at Harry. His chin firmed with resolve. "I think we made a mistake by getting divorced."  
  
Harry felt his heart skip before it began beating again in double time. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no sound emerged.  
  
"I've missed you," Draco whispered. His voice grew stronger as he added, "I've missed you every day. There were times I went to firecall you, only to remember we were no longer married. I thought that spending time with you on this cruise would remind me why we divorced. Instead, it served to remind me why I married you in the first place."  
  
Harry reached out and covered Draco's hand with one of his. "Draco, I...I don't know what to say," he admitted. "I've missed you, too, and being on this cruise with everyone else made me realize I miss them...my family. They're my  _family_." He stopped to clear his throat, hating what he knew he had to say next. "This cruise has been wonderful," said Harry, "but when it's over, we'll be back to where we were before our marriage fell apart. You'll have your business in London, and I'll be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. I am willing to try to make it work, Draco, but can we? Can we make it work this time when the same issues still stand between us?"  
  
Draco turned his hand over, linked his fingers through Harry's, and smiled at him...a beautiful, breathtaking,  _Slytherin_  smile. "I have something to tell you, Harry."  
  
"Go on," Harry whispered.  
  
"McGonagall has offered me Slughorn's position as the Potions professor at Hogwarts," said Draco. "I told her I would need some time to consider it, mainly because I wanted to be sure you and I could see one another on a regular basis without any rancor between us. If I accepted the position, I hoped that...well, that we might be able to rebuild our relationship at Hogwarts. That is, if you're willing to-"  
  
The rest of Draco's words were lost in the urgent press of Harry's lips.  
  
***  
  
"I want to get married again," It was morning, and the new day brought Harry renewed hope and determination.  
  
Draco turned his head on the pillow and smiled at Harry. "I do, too," he said. "We'll have something small and intimate this time. We can make plans once we return to London. I need to make arrangements to turn over the day-to-day operations of the business to Wentworth, and I'll also have to contact McGonagall to tell her I will be delighted to teach Potions at Hogwarts. Are you comfortable with handling the bulk of the wedding details?"  
  
"I don't want to wait until we return to London," said Harry. "I want to get remarried as soon as possible."  
  
"But, how can-"  
  
"We're on a cruise, Draco," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. "The captain of the yacht can marry us."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide with wonder, but his delight fizzled quickly. "We can't get married on the yacht," he sighed. "Grandmère will be confused."  
  
Harry sat up in bed, energized by his idea. "We'll tell Granny Annemarie that we're renewing our vows," he said. "She'll think it's wonderful."  
  
Draco sat up, too. "You know, Harry, that might just work. We can arrange to meet with the captain, enlist Mum and Pansy for assistance, and be married before we reach Venice."  
  
Harry slid one hand up Draco's thigh beneath the covers. "In the meantime," he murmured, "let's enjoy some scandalous, pre-marital sex."  
  
***  
  
"That's wonderful news, Harry!" gushed Annemarie. "I shall consider it a birthday gift to me," she added. "Why, I barely remember your first marriage ceremony."  
  
"That's because you drank too much wine, Granny," Harry said. He did love to tease the old witch.  
  
Annemarie hooted with laughter and slapped Harry on the back, hard enough to hurt. "What a delightful cad you are, Harry. I'm glad we're family."  
  
"I'm glad, too, Granny," Harry said. His voice may have cracked, but it rang with sincerity.  
  
Annemarie didn't seem to notice. She turned her shrewd gaze to Adrienne. "Why don't you and Sheryl get married by the captain, too?" Annemarie demanded. "If Draco and Harry can do it, there's no reason why you can't."  
  
Adrienne appeared astonished for a moment, then she reached for her partner's hand. "What do you say, Sharon?" she asked. "Shall we make Grandmère happy by getting married?"  
  
Sharon blushed and smiled. "I know it would make me happy," she replied.  
  
"Splendid!" cried Annemarie. "We can have a double ceremony. Now then," she mused, looking around, "where is Marcel? We need to find him a husband, and that poncy little Danny just won't do."  
  
***  
  
Once plans for the double ceremony had been announced, everyone bustled ashore at Rome to shop for the wedding. Adrienne and Sharon bought beautiful dresses to wear for the ceremony, while Harry and Draco opted for more simple attire. Algernon and Catherine bought wedding bands for their daughter and her partner, and Collette and Pansy acquired the flowers for the ceremony. Marcel and Denis took the news of Harry and Draco's decision to "renew" their vows with gracious resignation, and they volunteered to buy cakes for the occasion. Lucius and Andre were sent to procure champagne, while Narcissa, Antoinette, and Annemarie bought items to decorate the salon with. Kelwyn volunteered to herd the children around and keep them occupied so the others could complete their missions.  
  
Harry and Draco had frequent sightings of the rest of the family as they trekked from one shop to another. Once, Harry thought he saw Antoinette crack a smile, but he convinced himself he must have imagined it. Annemarie seemed invigorated by the activity, and Harry saw her waving madly at them from across the street on at least two occasions.  
  
Harry was glad that he and Draco had one night to recuperate and rest...and to engage in scandalous, pre-marital sex.  
  
***  
  
The yacht was anchored far out in the Mediterranean. The water was calm, and the sun was shining. It was the perfect day for a wedding, Harry mused.  _Two_  weddings, he corrected himself. Harry and Draco strolled, arm in arm, up the aisle between chairs in the salon. They stepped to one side and turned to face their family, smiles on both of their faces. Harry heard someone sniffle, and he saw Narcissa raise a lacy kerchief to her eyes.  
  
Algernon escorted his daughter, Adrienne up the aisle. She was wearing a pale, rose-colored gown that looked smashing with her blonde hair. Next, Lucius escorted Sharon into the salon. He handed her off to Adrienne before taking his seat beside Narcissa.  
  
Of course, Granny Annemarie was front and center. She wore a lovely corsage for the occasion, which clashed with her lime green gown, and she was beaming with pride.  
  
The captain cleared his throat to begin, and Harry turned to face him.  
  
"Dear family and friends," the captain began. "We are gathered here today..."  
  
***  
  
Harry had his arm slung around Draco's waist, keeping his husband tight to his side. He knew they should probably separate for a time to mingle with the rest of the family, but Harry never wanted to let Draco go again. Sharon strolled by, wearing the same ridiculous grin that Harry could feel on his own face. They shared a fist bump in passing.  
  
Eventually, Draco's mother claimed him away from Harry for a time, and Harry was left to mingle on his own. He ruffled Clementine's hair on his way to speak to Annemarie again.  
  
"Hello, Granny. Are you getting tired?"  
  
"Tired is for squibs, Harry," she scoffed. "Why, I haven't had so much fun in ages. Did you bring me a music box?"  
  
"Granny!" Harry exclaimed in mock affront. "You will have to wait until your official party tomorrow night."  
  
Annemarie chortled and patted Harry's hand. "That's fine, dear," she said. "You've already given me the best birthday gift I could have asked for."  
  
Harry hoped she wasn't confused by the day's excitement. "Draco and I, we, ah, we simply renewed our vows, Granny."  
  
"Of course, Harry," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy." Annemarie's eyes went past Harry, and she released his hand to wave at someone else. "Sheryl, dear, come here and let me see your new ring!"  
  
Harry recognized a dismissal when he heard one. He nodded to Sharon and wandered off to mingle some more. Harry noted that Draco was speaking to Narcissa and Lucius. He saw Catherine leave Algernon's side, and Harry wandered over to speak to him.  
  
"Congratulations on getting the last of your children married off," Harry said with a smile.  
  
Algernon grunted. "Sharon wasn't my first choice for Adrienne."  
  
Harry stiffened in affront.  
  
"I was hoping Adrienne would settle down with a pureblood witch," Algernon continued.  
  
Harry's shoulders relaxed. "I thought you meant you were disappointed that Adrienne wouldn't give you any grandchildren," he confessed.  
  
Algernon waved off Harry's concern. "They can always adopt," he said.  
  
"That's true," Harry said, nodding in agreement. "Or, they could choose to go the route of surrogacy." As soon as Harry mentioned the idea, he realized that surrogacy was also an option for him and Draco.  
  
Before Algernon could respond, Catherine called him over. Harry smiled at Draco across the salon before catching sight of Kelwyn, who was pouring champagne. Harry headed in that direction, ruffling Clemmie's hair on the way by again.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry," Kelwyn said with a grin. He handed Harry the glass of champagne and poured another for himself. Kelwyn clinked their glasses together and said, "Welcome back to the family."  
  
Harry took a sip and then chuckled. "As Granny says, once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy."  
  
"I'm still a Tuthill, Harry."  
  
"In Annemarie's eyes, you're a Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, mate," Kelwyn agreed with a nod. "You know what? I wouldn't want it any other way. Collette's family makes me mental, but I consider it part of their charm."  
  
This time, it was Harry who clinked their glasses together. "To the mad Malfoys," he toasted.  
  
"Hear, hear!"  
  
"Kelwyn, please refrain from getting my husband pissed," Draco said as he approached. "I have plans for him later," he added, snaking one arm around Harry.  
  
"We were merely toasting to family," said Kelwyn. He turned and poured another flute of champagne before handing it to Draco.  
  
"To family," Draco said, dutifully clinking glasses with Harry and Kelwyn.  
  
***  
  
Harry pulled out of Draco and rolled away, flopping on his back beside his husband. Harry chuckled. "Scandalous, pre-marital sex was brilliant," he said, "but not nearly as brilliant as married sex."  
  
"I'm delighted you think so," Draco said, his words broken by a yawn. He snuggled closer. "Married sex is all you'll be getting from now on, Mr Potter-Malfoy."  
  
Harry couldn't stop smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr Malfoy-Potter."  
  
***  
  
The following day was spent at sea, as the  _Belle de Mer_  made its way to Croatia.  
  
Harry and Draco missed breakfast with the family. Fortunately, Pansy had the presence of mind to send a tray to them. When Harry and Draco missed lunch, too, Narcissa sent a tray with a note that warned them not to miss Annemarie's birthday dinner that evening.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat up in bed and half-yawned, half-groaned. "I don't want to get dressed," he muttered.  
  
"I think you look smashing wearing just your wedding ring, but the rest of our family may disagree," said Harry.  
  
"Mm, flattery will get you anywhere."  
  
Harry laughed. "We need to shower and get dressed," he said. "If Annemarie has to deliver a dinner tray, she may throw us overboard for missing her birthday celebration."  
  
"I reckon you're right," Draco conceded with a sigh. "Come on, Harry. Let's share the shower."  
  
***  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful!" Annemarie exclaimed when she opened her gift from him. She withdrew the music box from its wrappings and handed it to Harry. "Would you wind it for me, please? These old hands aren't as dexterous as they once were."  
  
Harry refused to be saddened by Annemarie's statement. This was a celebration, after all. He accepted the music box and wound it up. Harry gave the music box back to Annemarie, smiling as she beamed at him.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," said Annemarie. "You have made an old lady very happy."  
  
Harry had the oddest feeling that Granny Annemarie wasn't referring to her music box. Before he could question her, however, Antoinette intruded.  
  
"Are you getting tired, mother?"  
  
"Of course not, dear," scoffed Annemarie. "I'm having a wonderful time. You look knackered, however. Perhaps you need a lie-down, Antoinette. You're not as young as you used to be, you know."  
  
Harry had to excuse himself and walk away, lest Antoinette hear him snickering and fire off a hex. Harry ambled over to the champagne fountain, where Adrienne was getting two flutes of the bubbly liquid. "How is married life treating you, Adrienne?" Harry asked her.  
  
Her answering smile was reminiscent of Annemarie's. "It's wonderful, Harry, thank you. Had I known being married was this amazing, I would have dragged Sharon to the altar long ago."  
  
Harry shared her sentiments. Married life was wonderful, and he was grateful that he and Draco had been able to regain that wonder in their lives. "Congratulations," Harry said to Adrienne. "I couldn't be happier for you."  
  
"And, I am just as happy to welcome you back into the family," said Adrienne. "It hasn't been the same without you.  _Draco_  hasn't been the same without you."  
  
Harry's throat got tight again. "We were meant to be together," he said.  
  
Adrienne laughed. "Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy," she agreed. Adrienne stepped close, kissed Harry's cheek, then returned to Sharon's side with the flutes of champagne.  
  
Harry looked around the salon, spotting Draco in conversation with Pansy and her daughter, Andrea. Harry turned his head to see what mischief Annemarie might be getting into. He saw her in whispered conversation with Marcel. As Harry was wondering if Annemarie was giving Marcel relationship advice, he saw her instead pat his hand and slip him some money. Harry tracked Marcel as he crossed the salon and paused beside Denny. Marcel handed Denny the money and slapped him on the back. The two of them shared a laugh.  
  
Harry was beginning to suspect a set-up. He snagged Andre as the other man was walking past. "Andre, what do you know of Marcel's friend, Denny?" Harry asked.  
  
Andre shrugged. "Only that he and Marcel have been friends for some time," he said. "They met when they were both involved in the same acting troupe."  
  
"Denny is an actor?!"  
  
"Oui," replied Andre. "He has continued to pursue acting as a career, and he and Marcel have remained friends."  
  
Andre left to speak to Adrienne and Sharon, and Harry took the opportunity to approach Annemarie again. "Granny," he began, striving to be tactful, "did you invite Marcel's friend, Denny on this cruise?"  
  
She answered him with a question of her own. "Why do you ask, dear?"  
  
Harry met Annemarie's gaze. Her eyes were sharp and bright, and they sparkled with intelligence and cunning. Harry was too happy to be angry at her, but he did give her a scolding. "Granny Annemarie, you're a mad, meddling witch, and I do believe you've orchestrated this entire cruise to your own satisfaction."  
  
"What can I say, Harry?" Annemarie countered, squeezing his hand. "Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy."  
  
***fin***  
  
**Additional note:**  The itinerary for the  _Belle de Mer_  was based on a similar Royal Carribean cruise:  
Day 1  
Departing Barcelona, Spain  
Day 2  
Provence (Marseilles), France  
Day 3  
Livorno (Florence/Pisa), Italy  
Day 4  
Civitavecchia (Rome), Italy  
Day 5  
At Sea  
Day 6  
Split, Croatia  
Day 7  
Venice, Italy

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT OR COMMENT BELOW!](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/159800.html)

 


End file.
